


like father, like son

by snowandfire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, aang is a great dad, after tenzin is born, and aang is, baby gaang kids, bumi goes on a trip on appa, bumi wants his dad to be proud of him so bad, okay???, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfire/pseuds/snowandfire
Summary: baby bumi has always wanted to fly
Relationships: Aang & Bumi II, Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Bumi II & Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	like father, like son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToNastyOrNotToNasty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToNastyOrNotToNasty/gifts).



Bumi always wished that he could fly. He knew that his father could. Well, not really flying, but gliding was almost the same thing. Even little Kya could fly, if she summoned a fountain of water to boost her. He was the only one with his feet tethered to the ground. 

He liked to make games of hiding his mother’s water pouch. Then his sister’s. It usually wouldn’t last long, and ended with a kind rebuke (mom) and a splash of water in the face (kya). But it was worth it. So were long hours spent doing poetry battles with his Uncle. He had read stories about how Uncle Zuko was closer to his Uncle than his father. He thought maybe he could be too. Seeing as now there was a new little airbender in the family. 

Tenzin. So special. So wonderful. And for what? He looked like a potato. When Kya was born he had gotten to sit on Uncle Sokka’s lap, with little cousin Senna sitting on Aunt Suki’s. He had been excited then, for a friend. This time it was Kya sitting on Uncle Sokka’s lap, baby Senna still claiming Aunt Suki’s. Even Aunt Toph had her hands full with Lin. So, old child as he was, Bumi was demoted to the floor. 

Later in the day he sought refuge with Appa. Kya was inside, treating Tenzin like a living breathing baby doll. Which he was. The grown-ups were probably still ooh-ing and aah-ing, as if they didn’t all have little potatoes of their own. Uncle Zuko and Aunt Mai were supposed to be on their way here. Then at least he’d have Izumi to play with. She was a non-bender too. But at least she was a princess. That’s...something. 

It wasn’t that dad excluded him from air nation stuff. Or that mom excluded him from water tribe stuff. It’s just that as the son of the avatar and a great master, he really wanted more from himself than he thought he could offer. 

He said the same to Appa. Explaining that as time went on, he would probably have to ramp up his pranks and tricks. Push himself just a bit further and faster than the rest. Or he’d just be some loser. Appa growled. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bumi patted his fur, “I’m sure you get me.” 

He looked around a second. No one was around. Technically, he wasn’t supposed to take rides on Appa without his mom, dad, Uncle Sokka, or Aunt Suki. But he was eight. So it was probably fine. And if it wasn’t fine? Even better. 

He grabbed fistfuls of Appa’s fur and climbed up onto his head. 

He said the words he’d heard his dad say a million times, “Appa, yip yip.” 

Then they flew. It was nice being alone in the sky. Miles and miles above them all. Far far away. He didn’t even notice all the hours passing. Not like it mattered. It wasn’t like they’d miss him right? Much. By the time Appa touched down again near home it was dark. 

His dad’s eyes were flashing back and forth from the avatar state. Mom looked so sad and worried. No sign of potato or mini-mom (Kya). 

“Where were you?!” mom pulled him into her arms, “We looked everywhere. We were gonna send for Toph.” 

“Why do you care? You got an airbending baby now, that’s why everyone’s so excited,” Bumi said, his shoulders shaking. 

“No,” mom sank to her knees, and she held him close to her chest, “You’re my baby. You’ll always be.” 

Bumi’s breathing steadied, and he looked over her shoulder at dad. He thought of the days before he had known who dad was. When he was just a friendly guy in orange and yellow. Who held him and sang songs to him and played games. When he was just  _ his dad _ . And not ‘the avatar’. Savior of the world. Inspiration of millions. 

“I’m sorry,” Bumi said. 

“No, I am,” dad sighed, joining their hug, “Besides, you get it from me.”

“What?” Bumi asked.  _ He had something from dad?  _

“Grabbing Appa and running away, come on, I think it’s about time I told you a story.” 

“What story?” 

“Well you know the story about what happened after your mom and Uncle Sokka found me in the iceberg, but I don’t think I’ve told you how I got there?” 

“No.” 

“Well, you should know. I don’t want you making any more of my mistakes. Besides, you know why we named you Bumi right?” 

“Your friend, the earthbending king of Omashu, the one who died before I was born,” Bumi recited. 

“He was my best friend,” dad smiled, “For our whole lives. Always knew I could count on him. Now I know I can always count on you.” 

“Yeah you can,” Bumi nodded. 

“Hey!” Uncle Sokka said from somewhere behind them, “I thought  _ I  _ was your best friend, Aang.” 

“You can count on me," Bumi said again, “And so can Tenzin.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me at @bluberry-spicehead


End file.
